Car Accidents
by WritingMonkey
Summary: Brooke and Peyton still aren't friends right now. Something happens to one of them and the other must decide what she is going to do. Eventual Breyton. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Wake Up Call

**-Wake Up Call-**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Sheridan with Tree Hill Memorial. Do you know a Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yes, I do, has something happened, why are you calling me?"

"Well Ms. Davis, you were the name listen on Ms. Sawyer's emergency contact card. Should we have called someone else instead?"

"No, um…why is Peyton in the hospital?"

"I really can't discuss this on the phone. If you are able I would ask that you come down to Tree Hill Memorial and speak with me or one of Ms. Sawyer's doctors for further information. I can tell you that she was in a car accident, but that is as far as I am permitted to discuss her condition at this time. I have to go, so I would appreciate it if you would either come down or call someone for Ms. Sawyer. Sorry to bother you, have a good evening."

"_What's going on? Okay, I know Peyton and I haven't really been getting along lately, what with the whole sneaking behind my back thing, but I do still care about her. I hope she's okay; I have to get to the hospital. I should've been a better friend; I know she was sorry, she said she screwed up, that she didn't mean any of it. I know she was sincere, but I just had to be such a bitch. Damn it Peyton, please be okay."_

Brooke kept hoping things would be okay but she couldn't help the gut feeling she had that told her something was very wrong. She rushed to the hospital, dialing Larry's number on the way. There was no answer, the number was not available. Pushing aside those thoughts, Brooke entered the main doors of Tree Hill Memorial and went right up to the reception desk eager to find out what was happening.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis; I got a call from a Dr. Sheridan, about Peyton Sawyer."

"I'm sorry if you're not family…"

"Look lady, I'm the one who is listed on her emergency contact, her mother is dead, and her father is probably out in the middle of the ocean somewhere. I am the closest thing she has to family, she _is_ my family. Now point me in the right direction before I really get angry."

"I'm sorry Miss, take those elevators to the fourth floor, take a right and ask for the doctor at the front desk, I apologize once again."

"Thank you."

Brooke reached the elevators and waited impatiently to reach the fourth floor. Growing more concerned by the second, she was finally able to speak with the doctor who had called her.

"What happened?"

"Ms. Davis, it appears that your friend was speeding and ran a red light. She was sideswiped on the passenger side by another car. She doesn't seem to have any internal bleeding but she is in rough shape. She has a few broken bones, some head trauma, and several cuts and bruises. Right now she is unconscious; you can go in and see her if you like."

"Yes, please. Um…can I ask…did she wake up at all, does she know I'm here, that you called me?"

"I'm sorry, she hasn't been conscious since the paramedics arrived. You were the name listed to call in case of an emergency and that is why you are here. Should you not be?"

"No, no, it's not that. I just, we had a fight and I haven't really talked to her in a while. I was just surprised that I was the one listed is all. Can I see her now?"

"Yes of course, this way."

As she walked into the room Brooke took in Peyton's broken form. Two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, bruises covering most of her left side form being thrown against the car on impact. There were several cuts on both sides of her body, a black eye, swollen cheek and jaw, and a bandage on her head completed her appearance. Processing all she was seeing before her, Brooke carefully sat herself down in the chair next to the hospital bed and tentatively reached her hand out to grasp one of the blonde's.

"Damn it P. Sawyer, what happened?"

She was still unconscious and Brooke just sat next to her, praying she would be okay. She didn't care about anything that had happened anymore; she just wanted her friend to be okay. The truth was, she had forgiven Peyton a long time ago, she just couldn't suck up her pride and let it go. Now, she thought, it might have been too late. She just hoped that Peyton would wake up soon, and she could find out what happened.

Lucas had told her once about Peyton purposely running red lights. That week was the anniversary of her mother's death, Brooke felt so stupid for not realizing it, that Peyton had been hurting and she didn't see why. But this was months later, no anniversary of a mother's death, no significance that she could think of. She didn't want to think that maybe she had been speeding and running lights on purpose, but she couldn't help it. The thoughts that maybe this was no accident and maybe she had intended for something like this to happen caused tears to form in her eyes. She hated Peyton again, not for being a bad friend, not for making a mistake, but because she herself had been a bad friend, because if this was intentional then she would have left Brooke. Because she didn't, couldn't come to her for help. How could she have been so blind? Her best friend was hurting, and she was being too much of a bitch to notice or care. She just wished that the blonde would be okay, so she could yell at her for doing such a stupid thing if that's what happened, so she could yell at her for being careless if it was an accident, so she could cry and tell her she missed her and just hold Peyton again.

Pulled out of her thoughts by a low groan, Brooke immediately looked up to see Peyton's eyes flutter open and shut again before finally opening and attempting to focus on the brunette.

"B-B-Brooke?"

"Yeah Peyton, I'm right here. You had me so worried."

"Here…what…you…fuck."

She passed out again, from the pain. Brooke figured that was the reason as she saw the blonde's face contort and she winced before she was back asleep. She stayed right by her side, never moving for the rest of the night.

By mid morning, Brooke was on her fourth cup of coffee and exhausted. Peyton had yet to wake back up but at least she would be able to be released when she did. She had talked to the doctor once more and from what he said Peyton would be fine, it would just take her some time to heal. He had also mentioned that she would probably need some help getting around for a few days, which despite everything; Brooke was more than willing to help out. As far as she was concerned, the whole Lucas thing was over and done with, she didn't care about it anymore, she just wanted her friend back.

Restlessly sitting beside the bed once again, Brooke's thoughts again took a turn for the worst. She just couldn't get it out of her mind that maybe this wasn't just a simple accident. She had seen the police talking with the doctor before she did and asked him about it. According to them there weren't very many witnesses to the crash and although they were a little suspicious, they were letting it go with a ticket for speeding and running a red light. They had no other reasons to think otherwise so that was all there was to it. But still, the thought was nagging in the back of the brunette's mind.

"_Maybe if I had actually been around these past couple of months I would have noticed something wrong. If only I didn't have to be such a stubborn bitch, then she would have come to me. I've seen her at school, had the occasional small talk, and I noticed something was off, the normal fire gone, but still, I didn't think anything of it. Why am I so stupid? Peyton is my best friend, no matter what, I should have been there."_

Mumbling from the blonde broke her from her thoughts as she tired to make out what was coming from her damaged body.

"Mom…miss you…wanted…to see you…need you…can't do this…"

Peyton slipped back into whatever dream she was having and stopped talking in her sleep. Brooke was heartbroken; she didn't know what to do, if she could be there for Peyton. The girl had obviously been suffering lately, with all of her silent berating of herself and realizing what may very well be the reality of the situation, Brooke decided at that moment that she would definitely be there for Peyton. Nothing was going to stand in her way, she loved her best friend, she couldn't not be there anymore. It was not an option.

After another hour of restless waiting, Peyton finally woke up again, this time for good.

"Ugh, what the…?"

"Peyton, it's Brooke, you're in the hospital, you were in a car accident. Don't try and move too much, you're pretty banged up. You scared the shit out of me."

"Fu…Brooke?"

"Yeah, it's me. And yes I am here, the hospital called me; I didn't know I was your emergency contact. But it doesn't really matter right now, nothing in the past does, I'm not leaving you again Peyton. I missed you so much, and I almost lost you last night, I won't let that happen again."

"Perfect. Can I go home now?"

"Just let me go talk to the doctor, make sure your discharge papers went through, then I'll take you home okay?"

"Thank you…Brooke? I missed you too."

"I know P. Sawyer, we'll talk more once you get better, I promise. I'll be right back, sit tight."

Peyton leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes, still confused about everything that had happened. Above all else, she was thankful that Brooke was back. She was the most important person in her life and having her shut her out and being apart from the brunette hurt her so much, so much so…

"We're all set to go Blondie."

"Good, I hate this place."

"I know you do sweetie, but hey, you were unconscious for the bulk of your stay, and now we get to leave. So that's not so bad."

"I guess…Brooke, what exactly happened?"

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me that P. Sawyer."

"Oh…can we talk about it later maybe. I mean, you know, are you going to be around, to talk, or…?"

"I'm not going anywhere Peyt. Let's get you home and we'll talk after you've rested some more okay?"

"Alright."

_Reviews appreciated, good, bad, indifferent, whatever, let me know. Thanks._


	2. You Know

**-You Know-**

After some slow moving and a bit of difficulty, Brooke and Peyton finally made it to Brooke's bug and drove off in the direction of casa de Sawyer. Peyton was leaning back, staring out the window while Brooke just drove silently, not sure what to say.

"He's going to kill me when he finally comes home."

"What? Who?"

"My dad, I wasn't driving my car. I took his, not his classic car, but it was his all the same. It was nothing special at least but still. I couldn't remember where I put my keys, and I had to get out of the house, so I just took his car that he barely uses but we still had for some reason. Now it's probably totaled. At least he won't be home for another six months."

"Well I guess that's a bright side to this twisted event. Why is he gone so long this time?"

"Oh, right. Um, I told him something and he said he was fine with it but he's really not so he went back to taking longer jobs so he wouldn't have to be home. I understand it though."

"What would make him do that, what could you have possibly told him for him to react that way?"

"I promise I'll tell you later, but right now I just want to enjoy having you back and if I tell you I'm afraid you might just bolt like he did and I really can't handle that right now, so please don't push it okay?"

"Sure Peyt, but whatever it is, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. I need my friend back, I need you in my life. But I'll let you talk to me in your own time, no pressure."

The rest of the drive was in silence. Upon arriving at Peyton's both girls got out of the car and Brooke helped the blonde as she struggled to make her way into the house. Despite having no serious injuries to her legs she was still extremely sore, and the broken ribs in addition to the many bruises along her back and sides made it difficult to stand for periods of time before the pain became too much with the strain.

After finally managing to get changed with some additional help from Brooke, Peyton sat down on her bed and rested against the head board reveling in the ability to just relax and be out of the hospital.

"Are you coming back later? I mean you don't have to, I just figured since you wanted to talk and all."

"No."

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you around then."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm not coming back later because I'm not leaving, I'm staying here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know me being around all of a sudden must be a shock to you, but you're my best friend, despite everything, and it's time I started acting like it. I don't care about what tore us apart anymore; it was both of our faults and neither of ours all the same. I just want to put it behind us and move past it. I'm here for you, we're back to being us, and nothing will ever change that again."

"I'll let you think that now. But just remember that when you're leaving again, I warned you. Can you just sit with me for a while? Please?"

"Sure P. Sawyer, sure. You may have your doubts, but I'm committed to this, we're back to being BFF's."

Not wanting to push the brunette away just yet, Peyton decided to hold her tongue on all she knew. There would be a lot she would have to confess later. But for now, she just wanted to bask in the fact that Brooke was back, resting her head in the blonde's lap as both just lay there in content silence resting. She was sure after everything was out in the open that Brooke would leave and sever anything that was left of their friendship altogether. Peyton was determined to soak up what little she could in the moment, the inevitable looming ahead.

A few hours later Peyton woke up and looked around her room, taking in everything that had happened in the last day. She had wrecked her dad's car, nearly killed herself, gotten her best friend back, and now she was alone again. Looking at the clock, she realized it was only a little before noon so she got out of bed and went into her bathroom to get cleaned up. This proved harder than expected so she just washed her face and brushed her teeth resigning to shower when she could actually lift her arms above her head to do so. As she came out of the bathroom she saw Brooke standing there with a tray of food and she stopped in her tracks stunned.

"Hey P. Sawyer, I got us some food. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you left. I didn't expect you to still be here."

"Well get over it, because I am here and I never left."

Brooke sat the food on the edge of the bed and before she knew it she was engulfed in a hug by the blonde. After the initial shock wore off she hugged back just as tightly as Peyton was holding on, but mindful of her injuries, it was then she noticed the other girl had started to cry.

"Hey, Peyton its okay, don't cry. I'm right here, come on, it'll all be okay."

"I missed you so much Brooke. I thought I lost you for good, and then everything just kept getting worse and it hurt so much. I miss you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me, please don't leave."

"Shh, calm down, I'm not going anywhere."

An hour later both girls were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling in content silence. Peyton had long calmed down, and Brooke stayed right next to her holding her hand and just being there. Her thoughts getting the best of her, the brunette finally spoke up.

"Where you running reds on purpose again?"

There was a long silence before Peyton answered.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"A lot of reasons, it's hard to explain. I guess it was only a matter of time before I finally got what I was asking for."

"Did you do it on purpose, like; is that what you were hoping for, to get hit?"

"Yes and no."

"Why doesn't your dad want to be around you anymore?"

Another pregnant pause. Brooke thought that maybe now wasn't the time to be asking these questions, so soon after Peyton had just had a complete meltdown in her arms. But she was seemingly fine now, though eerily devoid of emotion. Her answers were almost monotone and held no feeling in them. Though Brooke figured this might be the only chance she would get the girl with her guard down, so she took the risk.

"I told him…I told him I'm gay."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was pretty much the same way. He tried to be reassuring, but I could see it in his eyes. Then he left again, presumably for good or as close to it as possible, because I doubt he'll even come home at the end of this job, I know he's already lined up another long one right after that. So now that you pretty much know everything, you can leave now. You don't have to feel guilty and stick around, I know you don't want to, so it's okay, I get it."

Peyton carefully turned on her side away from Brooke, staring at the wall, trying not to put too much weight on her bruised and broken body. She was startled when she didn't feel the brunette leave but instead felt a hand on her shoulder guide her back to her previous position so eyes met eyes as Brooke began to speak.

"First off, I would never just leave like you're dad has. I care about you far too much and it doesn't bother me that you're gay. What bothers me is that you pretty much tried to kill yourself and that you have been hurting so much lately and I wasn't here for you. What bothers me is that I wasn't around, that you couldn't come talk to me about everything, that I didn't know. I don't care that you're gay. Wait, I take that back…"

"I told you, I get it."

"Let me finish, Peyton. I mean that yes I care because of how I feel. You liking girls isn't the part that bothers me, it's the part where I like you. You could've died last night P. Sawyer, and I would have never gotten to see you again, to tell you how I feel, even if it wasn't returned."

"You just confused the hell out of me. So you don't care that I'm gay because you're gay too?"

"No, not exactly, well…maybe. Look, I just rationalize it as I like who I like. You know my sordid past with guys, but there is also someone who I have been attracted to for a long time that I never let myself act on or talk about because this person is a female and my best friend."

"Me."

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No. I mean yes. Damn it, Brooke. Do you have any idea how long I have felt this way? And for you!? So what the hell was this whole Lucas mess about then, and why didn't we just bury it sooner, why was everything so difficult?"

"I think part of it was I went after him because I didn't think I could have you, and I wanted something close to you. Then when the whole triangle from hell became apparent I tried to hold onto him because even though I knew how you both felt about each other, it was like the closest I could get to you was him. Then after I dumped him and you didn't go after him, I think it was too hard to get over it because of how I felt. Yes, I was jealous, of him, because he got to have you in ways I never though it could. He got to be that close, I didn't. So it meant admitting to myself my true feelings in order to patch things up between us, but it's been hard. It was easier to push you away, and it hurt so much and I know it hurt you. I'm sorry."

"I guess I get it. Part of the reason I was so drawn to him too was because he had you and got to be close to you like I never could. I just wish we knew all of this a hell of a lot sooner; it would have saved so much pain and trouble. So now that I know you like me, and I said I like you, where does that leave us?"

"I don't know, I mean knowing that you feel the same way I do, it's like more than I ever imagined, and I don't know where to go from here. I also don't want to lose you, you could've died last night P. Sawyer, I can't let that happen. So maybe we should just go slow, get back to being friends and take it from there. I don't want to push you, and I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up, you shouldn't have to put up with that."

"Blondie, you've been messed up in some way for about as long as we've been friends, its part of what I love about you. I just don't want to lose you, like you lost your mom. I don't think I could take it."

"I want you Brooke, but I don't want to hurt you, I feel like you deserve better."

"You're all I want, there is nothing better than Peyton Sawyer, so don't try and tell me any different. Let me go get your pain killers, and then we'll watch some horribly trashy soaps and gorge on junk like the old days okay? Phase one of P. Sawyer B. Davis together again and possibly more is now in full swing."

"You're so weird, I'm in. I just want you here; I don't care what we do."

_AN: Hey, I get the feeling that while people like Breyton relationship stories, some want friendship stories, I may have a few ideas, let me know what you think. Also thanks for reading and to those who left me comments. Much appreciation. _


	3. It Just Is

**-It Just Is-**

An hour into their trashy TV and junk food marathon and lethargy was creeping in on the injured blonde.

"Okay, I so don't get what's going on. Antonio was married to Susan, who now is with Robert, but he is still with Rebecca who likes to take that little hairless cat thing with her everywhere and we're pretty sure she loves that thing more than anyone. And then there's that monkey who seems to be coming on to everyone but who you think is secretly in love with Susan but she's too wrapped up in her crazy talking to herself in the mirror and planning revenge on Tony to notice odd monkey advances. Why do we watch this crap again, it's so confusing?"

"You like it because everyone is always trying to have sex with everyone else, bestiality, morals, everything aside; you're all about the subtext."

"Right, but still, even this is a bit much for me."

"Yeah, I'm kind of sick of day time TV. Let's do something else."

"Okay, um, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, I'm hesitantly open to just about anything, Brooke, so shoot."

"Is it my fault?"

"Is what?"

"You running reds, being that reckless to the point of nearly dying. Am I part of the reason why you've been so sad, why you've been hurting so much, and to that point, where you'd do something…?"

"Brooke, stop. I don't have all the answers. If you want an honest answer I can try. I don't think you were directly a factor. Yes, I missed you like crazy and it was so hard, but it wasn't you, it was the loss of you, and dream you, my dad and my mom that mainly drove me to so much pain I think. It wasn't you."

"How, I mean, what happened?"

"I lost my mom a long time ago, we all know that, but I don't know if I will ever fully recover from the effects that had on me. Then I lost you, and then I lost the only parent I had left. I had no one Brooke. I was all alone. I started having more dreams about my mom dying and then they would morph into dreams about me losing you and then my dad abandoning me. And sometimes she would come to me, and try and comfort me. I just wanted that back, I miss her so much, I just wish I could have that. I needed her, I needed something, I don't know. I just, it happened alright, it was stupid but I'll be okay. I'll, I'll be okay."

Brooke was crying, for Peyton, for all the pain in her life, for herself, for everything. She pulled the blonde in close to her and just held on not wanting to let go.

"Promise me; promise me you won't do anything like that ever again. I can't lose you, not again, I can't. We need each other Peyt, we can't let each other sink so low. I am so sorry I abandoned you, and wasn't around. I'm here now though, and I'll never leave again, you will be okay, I'll make sure of it. Just promise me."

"I promise. I'm sorry Brooke, I need you too."

After a few moments of silence Brooke finally released Peyton and they settled back down. Noticed how much time had passed since the morning, and since Peyton took her last pain killer, Brooke decided to see how she was doing in that department.

"How are you feeling, need another pain killer?"

"I don't like the way they make me feel."

"But are you in pain?"

"Yes, my whole left side is throbbing, but I hate taking meds."

"Will you please take just one? Come on, Peyt, you're hurting."

"Fine, but you have to help me get changed, I want to take a shower, but I can't get my top off by myself."

"That I can definitely do, but I don't think you should take a shower when you're so weak. I'll give you a bath."

"Brooke, I can give myself a bath, I'm not completely helpless, I think you just want to see me naked."

"Well that is definitely a bonus, but who helped you get changed last night? Me, and did I do anything? No. As much of a sex addict as you think I am, that's not what this is about. Peyton, you can barely move, your whole side is bruised and you've got dozens of little cuts and bruises, you're going to need help, let me help you."

"Damn it B. Davis, I hate it when you're right."

"You know you love it P. Sawyer."

"So what if I do."

"You'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?"

"Tease."

"Come on Blondie, let's get you that medicine and then into the bath, you'll be feeling better in no time."

Slipping into the hot water a soft hiss echoed through the bathroom as Peyton got herself comfortable, or as close to it as she could. Pulling her knees into herself, she rested her chest against them leaning forward and let out a small sight as the pain seemed to ebb with the warm water.

"Shit Blondie, you entire back is black and blue."

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Peyton…"

"I just am, okay? I'm so tired, of everything, I just want it all over with, I want it gone."

"Shh Peyt, it'll all be okay."

Brooke noticed that after she took a pain killer Peyton would slip further into whatever depression she had already been in and would say things that she did not think she would normally voice aloud had her inhibitions not been slightly altered. On the one hand the brunette thought this was a good thing, so she could gage just how far gone the girl really was. But then with that came more guilt and she knew just how bad things had really gotten. It was neither good nor bad, but she wasn't just going to ignore it all.

After getting dried off and redressed it was again night time and both girls were feeling weary after having had a seemingly long day. Getting into bed Peyton turned on her side to look at Brooke who was laying on her back.

"Do you ever think things will get better?"

"Of course they will. You won't be sore forever, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

"No, I mean, like…never mind."

"It will Peyt, it's just going to take time. Things aren't going to go back to they way they were over night, we're both going to have to work at this, and you're going to have to work hard at being okay again. But I'm going to help you, because I can't lose you again. So yes, things will get better."

Scooting closer Peyton draped an arm over Brooke's torso and snuggled up into her, making herself comfortable. The brunette draped her own arm around the blonde's back and cradled her gently as they both started to drift off.

"You don't have to say this back, but just in case I never get to tell you, if something happens, I love you."

"Nothings going to happen. You're going to get to say that to me many, many more times. And just so you know, I love you too Blondie."

THE END

_AN: So...what did you think? Should it have gone in a different direction, should I have done something else? Your oppinion matters, so let me know. I don't know if I pulled off the whole Breyton relationship as well as I would have liked, your thoughts on that? Thanks to all who read and reviewed, much appreciation._


End file.
